


i hate you, you should have picked up the phone tonight

by inspector_spacetime



Series: Stydia One Shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Driving, F/M, Stydia, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspector_spacetime/pseuds/inspector_spacetime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia Martin gets drunk and (stupidly) decides to drive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i hate you, you should have picked up the phone tonight

Lydia Martin wasn't one to be too reckless. Sure she would party and hook up with guys and just have fun, but she wasn't irresponsible. 

So she has no idea what came over her this night. She didn't want to do anything stupid or without thinking but she was drunk and hardly thinking. 

She went to his house and talked for a while. He was working on a supernatural case looking so damn cute. She drank some more from her flask. His phone went off and he smiled at it. 

Lydia asked who it was. He shook his head, "Malia." he said, his fingers flying over the keyboard. Lydia nodded. She had to get away from him or she would say something stupid or do something even more stupid. 

She slipped out whIle he was was texting. She drove away. She didn't realize how much she had, her flask empty after being refilled. She didn't care. She just drove. It was dumb of her to think Stiles still loved her. It was mean of her to want to end a relationship that was so obviously working. She turned up her radio and drove with no destination. 

It was raining when she left and it came down even harder now. She could barely see. She was going too fast. Her phone was ringing. She ignored it. She needed to focus on driving. But there was a car in the wrong lane. She couldn't tell, was it her? It didn't matter she swerved out of the way, the road much to slippery for that maneuver and her car spun out of control. Another car approaching slammed on its brakes but it was too late. His front end slammed into the driver side. 

Lydia was in the hospital and Stiles was by her bedside. He cried when he found out. Here she was in the hospital for the second time and he couldn't help but feel both times were his fault. 

He didn't know she was leaving. He didn't think...he guessed that was his problem. He didn't think. He was too busy with this supernatural. With his girlfriend. 

Since when did she become more important than Lydia? He frowned. He didn't spend nearly enough time with her and it wasn't fair to her that now she was in a coma and he managed to spend more time by her unconscious form than he had spent with her in months. 

Months passed and he was getting more and more angry. "Dammit Lydia Martin. I...I hate you. You should have answered. You shouldn't have left! You could have helped me prevent this. I guess what I hate most of all is that I don't hate you. I love you more than anything and I hate myself. I did this to you." He grabbed her hand. "Fuck, Lyds, I told you if anything happened to you I would go out of my freaking mind. I am. I'm going nuts here. Everyone is on my ass about how much I'm here. Malia left me a while ago, but it doesn't matter. I mean a girl should never be a reason to abandon your friends. Lydia you never would have let that happen. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I love you so much." he sighed and felt himself getting emotional again. Then her hand squeezed.

"Lydia." He squeezed her hand and searched her face. Her eyelids and fingers fluttered but nothing happened. 

The next couple months her activity was increasing. They said she may wake up soon and encouraged Stiles to keep talking to her since that illicited the most activity. 

One night he was talking about the night it happened. Again. Telling her all the things he would do differently. 

"I know you can hear me but if things were different then...then we probably would have been having sex. Okay don't say anything just think about it. Two hot lonely teenagers with some alcohol. I would have shown you some of the Stilinski moves."

Lydia's eyes fluttered open and she coughed. "What did...?" She croaked and couldn't finish her sentence. Stiles quickly got up and grabbed her some water, which she guzzled down. "I'm pretending that was a coma dream." She whispered to him and he laughed. 

"I....have to call everyone..." He said but didn't move. She grasped his hand. 

"I was so stupid."

"No Lyds. I shouldn't have been so oblivious. I should have took your keys. I should have done so many things. I mean yeah you messed up on your part too but I should have been there for you."

"I love you." She said and he laughed. 

"Shut up. I've been waiting years to hear that and I never wanted it to be this way. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I only had a vague idea in my head and the song Septemberism by Man Overboard in my head and I ran with it because I miss stydia okay. This is short but I'm writing on my phone. I think it's okay though.


End file.
